


Captain Flint's Ghosts

by motetus



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Multi, Supernatural Elements, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: James McGraw is dead, but those who loved him still return to Captain Flint.(spoilers for episodes up to and including S02E09)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).




End file.
